The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to recovering and reconditioning rechargeable batteries commonly used to provide energy to portable information handling system components such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, cellular phones and gaming consoles.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A battery converts chemical energy within its material constituents into electrical energy in the process of discharging. A rechargeable battery is generally returned to its original charged state (or substantially close to it) by passing an electrical current in the opposite direction to that of the discharge. Presently, well known rechargeable battery technologies include Lithium Ion (LiON), Nickel Cadmium (NiCd), and Nickel Metal Hydride (NiMH). In the past, the rechargeable batteries (also known as “dumb” batteries) provided an unpredictable source of power for the portable devices, because typically, a user of the device powered by the battery had no reliable advance warning that the energy supplied by the rechargeable battery was about to run out.
Today, through the development of “smart” or “intelligent” battery packs, batteries have become a more reliable source of power by providing information to the information handling system and eventually to a user as to the state of charge, as well as a wealth of other information. The “smart rechargeable battery”, which is well known, is typically equipped with electronic circuitry to monitor and control the operation of the battery. The following U.S. patents, which describe various aspects of smart batteries, are incorporated herein by reference: Dual Smart Battery Detection System And Method For Portable Computers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,200), Increased Battery Capacity Utilizing Multiple Smart Batteries (U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,562), and Apparatus And Method Of Providing An Initiation Voltage To A Rechargeable Battery System (U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,039).
It is well known that smart batteries monitor internal charge levels and typically shut down the load coupled to them when they can no longer provide the minimum power required to operate the load. Upon discharge, the user typically restores the charge level of the smart battery during a recharge process. Many smart batteries, however, are often discharged to the point of not having enough charge to keep the “smart” technology built into the battery in an operational condition. When such a condition occurs, the batteries are typically described as being functionally dead. For example, it is common practice to store smart batteries for later use, e.g., as spare inventory. By simply storing the smart battery on a shelf for several months the smart battery continues to discharge and eventually becomes functionally dead. The user if often surprised to find out that a new battery that was stored on the shelf for an extended period of time is not operable. The user typically discards the dead battery in accordance with proper recycling procedures or sends it to the manufacturer for a new replacement.
Therefore, a need exists to provide for recovering and reconditioning a smart battery, which is functionally dead. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for recovering and reconditioning rechargeable batteries included in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.